One day!
by The Flaadaa
Summary: Apples, Itachi and Sakura...  The end result... APPLE !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :Apples falling from the sky...!

* * *

Author's note: Naruto is property of masashi Kishimoto... But the story's is mine !

* * *

It was a bright, cheerful, sunny day in Konohagakure. The whole village was bustling in anticipation. The Jounin exams were near. Those who were already Jounins, could get chosen as new anbu members if they were strong and strategic enough. The famous raven-haired Uchiha prodigy, Itachi Uchiha, was the youngest Jounin and anbu captain, alive. Everyone eagerly awaited for the oncoming Jounin exams, waiting for the next 'someone' to who could come close to the infamous Uchiha prodigy's title. Of course, everybody suspected that the notorious 'White Fang's' son, Hatake Kakashi was next. After all, not only was he was a part of team 7 but he was also trained by his sensei who was none other than the Yondaime, the fourth hokage of Konohagakure, Minato Namikaze. Who wouldn't have expected this from Team 7? But then again, there was Obito Uchiha. He's the weirdest Uchiha on the face of the earth. Well I guess the rumors are true. Every Uchiha on this planet has a rare talent that only he/she possesses which is why it is the one of the well-built clan in the history of well-built clan. So I suppose that even Obito has some special skill besides the ability to utilize the Sharingan.

In the one of the apple orchards of Konohagakure, under the shade of a blossom laden apple tree laid panting was a certain ebony-haired teenager, Uchiha Itachi. He was supposed to be training for his next oncoming mission. But come on, even Uchihas need some lazy time. After all, it is said 'all training and no relaxation makes an Uchiha overworked and causes him to make mistakes. So Itachi stared at the apple tree above him, when his sight fell on a rosy apple that was hanging from a tree near-by. He threw a kunai in the apple's direction and caught it in his right hand. He sat up, leaned against the tree's trunk and started munching on the apple. It was very peaceful there, perhaps even too peaceful.

Suddenly, the raven-haired Uchiha prodigy started to wish for a little company. As if magic, he immediately felt the earth vibrate slightly and realized that it must be a kid walking in his direction. As soon as he thought about it, a cute little popped in his view from behind one of the trees. The cute little with the pink locks belonged to a little girl with emerald eyes and a shy smile. She was there in the orchard all alone so Itachi asked her to sit next to him. Slowly, she nodded her head and shyly sat next to the teenager. She kept trying to look at him from under her bangs as it would be rude to be caught staring and because she was shy.

"You were looking for someone." Itachi said as he took another bite from the delicious apple in his hand.

The little was surprised and instead of replying or nodding, she just stared at him in awe.

"Would that someone be my little brother, Sasuke?" He tried again.

She gasped. 'No wonder he looks like him. They both look so alike."

This time, he stared back at her with his eyebrow raised. Obviously, he wanted an answer. "Yes. Are you a chuunin?"

the little questioned him innocently. "No I'm a Jounin," He replied emotionless.

He looked ahead, and eyed another apple. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. What's your name?" He questioned with his gaze still on the apple.

"S-Sakura H-Haruno," she stuttered.

"Sakura, hmm... Your name matches the color of your hair..."

Again she started her little game of staring at Uchiha Itachi through her cherry blossom-colored bangs. Itachi knew she was staring at her but he just didn't want to bother, looking back at her. He was feeling lazy. But his gaze still rested on the rosy apple. Suddenly, he turned his head towards Sakura's direction when he caught her staring shiny-eyed at his apple.

"Would you like one?" He questioned, already knowing her answer.

"But t-they are so high!" Itachi smirked. "I'm a Jounin. Even if the trees were floating with the clouds, I would still know a way to reach it."

Sakura was so surprised that her chin was practically touched the ground. Itachi chuckled. Two kunais were thrown in the direction of the apple, and the apple fell in the little pink head with a 'bonk'. Sakura giggled.

"Can you be my big brother?" Itachi raised an eye brow. "I don't have any friends or brothers or sisters to play with."

"Okay, Sakura-chan. You should be going home now, it's getting late." Itachi stood up.

"B-but what about you?" Sakura inquired.

"I have to leave tomorrow for a special mission." Itachi stood up and began retrieving his weapons from his target practice puppets.

"Will I ever see you again?" Sakura inquired, obviously worried.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. One day."


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's hard to believe, but I completely forget about my account on fan fiction…

And I felt… lazy !

My bad…!

Chapter 2: You're kidding me, right?

'_Flashback'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'cuz if I did it, would be mine (duh!)

Dressed in a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which was used to accent her face, the 'forehead girl' nicknamed Sakura, cried herself to sleep. It couldn't be possible, could it? But then why would Sasuke lie to her about his brother? Her 'Ita-sempai' wouldn't have done that, would he?

But why…there must have been a reason.

"**Well then we must hang around with Sasuke to find out more"**

"Oh shut up. Can't you see I'm being emo here?"

"**Hey isn't that Sasuke's job?"**

Don't talk about him that way…"

"**Fine, whatever!"**

"Stupid inner me."

"**You can't talk to yourself like that! Maybe Itachi changed for the better, Sakura… You can't change the fact that he is a most wanted 'S'- class criminal in the Bingo Book now… He's evil now."**

"That's not how I remember him…"

"_You were looking for someone." Itachi said as he took another bite from the delicious apple in his hand._

_The little girl was surprised and instead of replying or nodding, she just stared at him in awe._

"_Would that someone be my little brother, Sasuke?" He tried again._

_She gasped. 'No wonder he looks like him. They both look so alike.'_

_This time, he stared back at her with his eyebrow raised. Obviously, he wanted an answer. "Yes. Are you a chuunin?" the little questioned him innocently._

"_No I'm a Jounin." He replied emotionless. He looked ahead, and eyed another apple. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. What's your name?" He questioned with his gaze still on the apple._

"_S-Sakura H-Haruno," she stuttered. "Sakura, hmm... Your name matches the color of your hair..." _

_Again she started her little game of staring at Uchiha Itachi through her cherry blossom-colored bangs. Itachi knew she was staring at her but he just didn't want to bother, looking back at her. He was feeling lazy. But his gaze still rested on the rosy apple. Suddenly, he turned his head towards Sakura's direction when he caught her staring shiny-eyed at his apple. _

"_Would you like one?" He questioned, already knowing her answer._

"_But t-they are so high!" _

_Itachi smirked. "I'm a Jounin. Even if the trees were floating with the clouds, I would still know a way to reach it." _

_Sakura was so surprised that her chin was practically touched the ground. Itachi chuckled. Two kunais were thrown in the direction of the apple, and the apple fell in the little pink head with a 'bonk'._

_Sakura giggled. "Can you be my big brother?" Itachi raised an eye brow. "I don't have any friends or brothers or sisters to play with." _

"_Okay, Sakura-chan. You should be going home now, it's getting late." Itachi stood up._

"_B-but what about you?" Sakura inquired._

"_I have to leave tomorrow for a special mission." Itachi stood up and began retrieving his weapons from his target practice puppets. _

"_Will I ever see you again?" Sakura inquired, obviously worried._

"_Of course, Sakura-chan. One day."_

"I really don't believe it… No! I must stop Sasuke somehow. There must be a reason why Itachi did this and I will find it out, or my name isn't Sakura Haruno!"

"**But for now, we must stop Sasuke from killing Itachi!"**

"Yeah!"

"**Not that he'll ever stand a chance near Itachi or anything… (smirk)!"**

"Sh-shut up!"

"**Okay, okay, fine. On with the plan."**

"Sasuke-kun, don't leave. I l-love you"

"Sakura… Thank you…" (bonk)

"**What the hell!"**

"Take that Uchiha!" (throws an apple at his forehead and faints)

"Grrrr… You really are annoying!" (leaves)

"I can't believe my plan didn't work…"

"**Well your plans failure was obvious from the start… You should have worn a bikini, but noooo you don't want to listen to me…"**

"Get lost… Wearing a bikini, in the dammed park, in August…"

"Take care Nii-san. I tried but I failed. I vow that from now on I will become strong and help you in the future."

"_Will I ever see you again?" Sakura inquired, obviously worried._

"_Of course, Sakura-chan. One day."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics: Lyrics_

**Bold: ****Third person point of view**

Normal: Speech

Underlined: Thoughts of Sasuke

**Bold and underlined:**** Itachi's thoughts**

_**Italic, bold and underlined: Sakura's thoughts**_

A/N: Naruto is not my property. Neither is Linkin Park… X(

* * *

Chapter 3: Apples in Heaven too!

* * *

**Haruno Sakura, now a ****Chuunin, acquired a new outfit consisting of the same basic red top as in the past, with black gloves, black high-heeled boots, black shorts, short pink apron-like skirt, and pink elbow protectors. She was also armed with a Chuunin's tantō. The cloth of her forehead protector has also changed to red in color. A lot about her had changed, but not her feelings towards Itachi. Yes it's true that she stopped calling him nii-san, and instead started to call him just... Itachi.**

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"We have to go, quick. Sasuke is fighting Itachi and he is severely injured!"

"Who? Sasuke?"

"Hunh? No. Teme's fine. It's-"

_**NO. This is so not happening.**__** He's Itachi. He-**_

"Sakura-chan, hurry!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sorry Sasuke, no next time…"

**Sasuke took about seven steps backwards. Until his back touched the wall of the Uchiha Compound… Bringing back memories… Memories he wanted to forget… Memories of the past… **

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wounds_

_I'm picking me apart again…_

Naruto… Sakura… Kakashi…

_You all ass__ume_

_I'm safe here in my room unless I try to start again…_

Mother. Father. Don't Brother!

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battle's always choose_

'_Cuz inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

**Kirin…**

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit, tonight_

_Clutching my cure_

**Chidori****…**

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I've hurt much more than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battle's always choose_

'_Cuz inside I realize_

_That I'm the one confused_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how it got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

_I'll paint it on the walls_

'_Cuz I'm the one at fault_

**Sasuke... Aniki...**

_I'll never fight again_

**I'll never be able to see Sakura... And say... Goodbye...**

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But I have some clarity to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_I'm breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

"Sorry Sasuke, no next time"

* * *

**And so saying, Itachi**** poked Sasuke's forehead and fell to the ground, Sasuke following suit. Sasuke had fainted due to the shock and Itachi... Well he was alive for now. Few a few minutes or so...**

**Guess everyone has their weaknesses... Even me... So this is it, eh?**

"_**Itachi**__**! Don't go!"**_

"**Sakura?"**

"**I can save y-"**

"**No Sakura. I had planned this. All that was left was saying goodbye to you... And I've done that too. So this is it. Goodbye... Sakura"**

"_**Noooooo... Wait Itachi , before you go..."**_

"**Too late Sa- "**

_Itachi dies..._

**Sakura takes an apple places it in Itachi's hand and closes his fingers around it.**

"_**Heh heh heh...**__** Won't he be suprised...!"**_

* * *

In Heaven...

**Itachi wakes up in a garden and feels something in his hand. He looks down, sees the object and smiles.**

"**An apple. Sakura... I have absolutely no idea how you did this but just wait till you get here. You will have a lot of explanation to do..."**

**Itachi begins to remembers a particular event in his previous life...**** A flashback...**

"_Will I ever see you again?" Sakura inquired, obviously worried._

"_Of course, Sakura-chan. One day." _

* * *

The end !

R & R


End file.
